rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Food
Air Collective Ki Wrap - While this can have very many different combinations of fillings, those fillings are held within a Ki Leaf The Savant - A juice made from Savard berries Moon Pie - A pie with a filling of Moon Peaches and with a crust made from flour, soy, and butter made from cashew milk Thurdle Fruit Juice - Gives you an imaginary super-sense that makes you feel like you're invisible Hara Cactus Candy - A tangy-tasting candy Bhuta Bread - Food for baby bison, helps them get stronger Moon Peach Juice - Tastes oddly like apple juice Pelo Cookies - A delicious vanilla-tasting cookie that contains Pelo Nuts! Rocco berries - Can be baked into a pastry for lemurs and Air Nomads to munch on! Bison Snot Soup - A mixture of bison snot, soy beans, and powdered Hara Cactus. It's not very good, but a lot of Elders like the taste. Ki Pastry - Bison milk cream wrapped in Ki Leaves Spirits Blessing - Named after the plant Spirits Blessing, it's a pie made from roasted seeds of the plant and Moon Peaches Savard Pie - A common sweet berry pie that's often served during holidays Onion Juice - A gross extract from onions used as a medicine Stuffed Ooy - Onion stuffed soy blocks covered in a Pelo butter Ploon Pie - A mixture of Moon Peach and plum in a pie! It is actually quite gross. Pumpkin Rice Balls - A ball of rice with a pumpkin seed in the center Eopa - A small vegetable that tastes like tomatoes Eopa Noodles '''- Noodles made out of Eopa '''Pumpkin Spice Noodles - Noodles with pumpkin seeds covered in a hot spice Kumquat Pie - Another pie that is made by Airbenders - is very sweet and makes you see purple for exactly 0:15 seconds Citrus Japonica - Extract used for juice if Airbenders ever get thirsty after playing Air Ball Kep - An orange wrapped inside of a cabbage leaf Berry Cupcakes - A delicious treat after hours for nomads to snack on made using flour & blueberries Spiced Lettuce - An extremely simple, yet delicious snack. Requires chili extract dashed on some Lettuce leaves Spirits Blessing Cake - Made with Spirits Blessing. Can have plums and berries in and is used to relax someone who is injured or wounded Moon Peach Cakes - Little cakes made with Moon Peaches. Only served during special occasions Hara Stuffed Buns - The meat of the Hara cactus is marinated with spices and herbs for over 24 hours. It is then stuffed into dough which then can be steamed, fried, or baked. Those who visit the temples from other nations say it the marinated Hara taste and texture resembles shredded meat. It is very popular to those who love to eat meat, but does not want to harm the animals. Rocco Biscuits - Biscuits baked with Rocco berries from the Scirocco bush. It's usually baked in the shape of a leaf and mostly a treat for flying lemurs Water Tribe Caterpillar Crunchies - Wooly Caterpillars which have been covered in a batter made yak milk and arctic hens eggs, then deep fried for a crunchy exterior and a very soft interior Smoked Penguinfish - A very easy and basic dish to make, often served with a form of seaweed or similar vegetable Sea Prune Jook - A rice porridge cooked with sea prunes for a nice, salty flavor Snow Panda Pie - A classic meal that can easily feed an entire family Yak Cream - A very sweet, very thick cream that is often used as a topping but many prefer to have it as its own separate desert Century Eggs - Eggs from the Arctic Hen that are preserved in clay, wood ash, and salt for a long while, creating a black color once they're finished Joon Berry Sauce - a sauce made from the sweet Joon Berry. Usually mixed with other spices like cinnamon. It is usually served with other sweet food and is a delicacy seeing as it takes a week to make to make it at its best Christmas Treaties - The bauble shaped fruit from Water Tribe Christmas Trees which tastes weirdly like chocolate Winter Canes - can be given and eaten as a small sweet snack Tukkui Tree Honey - made from the tree sap of Tukkui Trees, it is often used in deserts as a substitute for sugar Fried Maizo - Ground up Maizo Leaves in a coating of bread crumbs then fried for 3 hours. The outside is nice and crunchy when the inside is sweet and honey-like Ice Noodles - Clear noodles with a light blue tint, usually cooked in a salty and savory broth. It was originally made for explorers from other nations who refused to eat their strong tasting foods Mooncakes - A small cake that can be filled with varying ingredients. It has its name from the egg of the arctic hen in the center of the filling Salted Ice Balls - Small balls of ice salted with the slightest bit of sea salt, meant to be dissolved in mouth Seaweed Stew - Made with Sizcialo, seaweed (frozen) and a varying amount of water depending on how bitter you wish the stew to be. Not the best taste due to the Sizcialo, but with the right proportions, tastes delicious Under Miracle - A dish with potatoes grown in gardens of Haggyo Island and placed in tomato seasoning shell. It’s cooked for 30 minutes in stone ovens and then lemon juice is squeezed on it. It’s cooked for another 10 minutes. On the side, you get a pot of rice of random flavors to have fun with your friends or to try and get good rice for yourself. With all that you also get a Flower of Miracle. It’s a flower shaped pie with 8 different sections each filled with different fruit yams. The last item on the dish you get is a Fallen Tree Warrior. It’s a locked bowl made out of different edible roots shaped like a warrior waterbending. It’s filled with ramen noodle soup where you must spear it with your chopsticks. To wash all the food down easily, you get glass filled with Fire (spicy juice), Ice (cold juice) or any tea. Sea Prune Jelly - A gelatin made of mushed Sea Prunes with sugar. Can be put on things like bread or for desserts. Haupaku Soup - A soup made from the Haupaku Mushroom that is cooked with bouillon and other stuff in it like all kinds of veggies, meat and noodles Wanqaan Sushi - A sushi with expensive kinds of fish in them rolled in Wanqaan seaweed and then boiled. The fish is usually spiced to go with the "Hot seaweed" nickname of Wanqaan Snow Bud Sweets - This food is only for the ones who can afford it. These sweets are very expensive as Snow Buds are very hard to find. The Snow Bud plants are mushed into a thick paste, frozen into little balls and then coated with hot sugar what will later harden. When you chew them they pop open giving you a sweet explosion in your mouth. Maizo Icecream - Maizo is most commonly used in tea, but can also be used to make ice cream which is loved by children since it's so sweet but it also gives you an energy boost. The leaves of the Maizo plant is dried and ground into a fine powder and then mixed with any kind of milk and snow. It usually is served at festivals in the Water Tribe. Earth Kingdom Sliced stone coral - When sliced and dehydrated it becomes a tough, tasty snack Blunder berry pie - A dish that originated in Senlin, making a savory treat eaten as a desert Vilia Steak - A steak made from the meat of a Vilia Cow Moon Peach Pie - This pie is extremely sweet. It is made with Moon Peaches, flour, sugar, water, and a dash of salt. Bacui Berry Pie - a dessert using the Bacui Berry, these are a staple throughout the Earth Kingdom Endet Stew - Endet, Glyce and Se tu fish with lettuce, ginger root, seaweed, and Ji-lu herb Buzzard Wasp on a Stick - Common street food in desert towns like Misty Palms Oasis, fried pieces of buzzard wasp on a stick, not the most fun job to make it Cooked Ba Sing Seabass - this is a delicacy, but also one with a price. As the Ba Sing Seabass is an endangered species, they are illegal to catch. That doesn’t stop people from trying, though Endet Fillets - A very expensive dish, made using only the finest and most rare ingredients to supplement the elusive nature of the fish Bug Grub - Multiple bugs like ants, beetle worms, cileads, and others with rice and chili pepper, wrapped in cabbage Moon Shui - Served at the Earthly Queen, an alcoholic drink made with moon peaches and the Shui Blossom Prickly leaf - A non alcoholic beverage made with apples, watermelons, Hikari fruits, and a small amount of cactus juice. Served in a cactus bowl Teshui - An alcoholic beverage made from the sap of a Shui Blossom to make a tequila like drink Nihik Rolls - Sushi made from Nihik fish, commonly seasoned with chili pepper flakes and served with stone coral bites Amber Drink - Served in high class families, commonly when someone is sick, made with papaya, mango, golden algae, and with an amber leaf sitting in the drink once it's made Ambrosia - This nectar-like substance can, when drunk, make the drinker feel stronger. Of course no scientific evidence has been discovered, but this drink seems to have some kind of psychological effect on the drinker. Spicy Kai - An alcoholic beverage made with Kai berries and chili peppers Boca Berry Garnish - These berries imported from the Si Wong Desert make for good garnishes Kymari Salad - Diced and fried Kymari with boiled cabbage and lettuce, baked apple slices, and finely chopped peanuts and acorns. Best if served hot despite being called a 'salad' Gold Rush - An energy drink made from golden algae, flavored with plum blossoms and Hikari fruit Kyoshi Cakes - This treat was made in honor of Avatar Kyoshi and is at every event Kyoshi Island has ever had. It is essentially a basic cake but baked with fruits inside and decorated lavishly with icing, watermelons, honeydew, and peeled bananas. The colors of the fruit represent the colors Avatar Kyoshi wore. The ingredients are flour, sugar, bananas, lime juice, dried honeydew, dried watermelon, dried strawberries, butter, milk, eggs, salt, and dried peaches. Shuling Sandwich - Common lunch for anyone in Matsu Village, Shuling fish seasoned with Ji-Lu herbs Rabbit Omelet - Lop-Eared Rabbit chopped up and fried with egg and diced seaweed, served with rice Glazed Carrots - This dish is extremely popular in the middle and lower ring of Ba Sing Se, it is made with carrots, butter, water, honey, and a dash of ginger. Combine in a pot, heat until the carrots have become soft. Commoners Stew - Persh and fox antelope cooked with cabbage and ginger root, sometimes with rice in it Flaming Turtle Duck - Turtle duck baked with ginger, chili peppers and served with a mango salad Spinach Chili Pepper Noodles - This dish is quite simple to make, take wheat dough, knead, steam, and boil for a few minutes. Cook spinach and mix in with the noodles, you can then season it with chili pepper Rock Cakes - Small cakes made with peanuts and Hikari fruit, known for being dry and hard to chew Mud Pie - Combine sugar with a special mud from the swamp and you have a mud pie. While not the tastiest of meals, these can give you special minerals that help your strength, only found in the swamp Fruit Wraps - Seaweed wrapped around various fruits of the creators choice, commonly has watermelon and mangos Kai Pie - A pie made with Kai Berries and plum blossoms, most of the alcohol in it is cooked out but is still not a pie for kids Fried Cabbage Balls - Take a cabbage and cut out the core, bundle it together and fry! The cabbage man's favorite secret indulgence Swamp Kebab - cooked frog, seaweed, and squalid on a stick Roasted Squirrel Strips - These are good for camping and traveling, just cooked squirrel meat Cement Buttered Bread - In the place of butter, this entree has a cement spread. Favorited by no one except Queen Kyo's turtle duck Kameko, this is hardly appetizing. Cement Cake - This cake has an extremely tough crust and is really hard to eat. It’s a basic cake glazed in hard candy syrup. Rock Water - This water is run through a variety of rocks to give it some questionable flavor Fried Kyoshi Koi - This is commonly frowned upon if eaten because the Kyoshi Koi is semi rare. It’s just the Kyoshi Koi fish fried. Travelers Mix - A batch of dried mangos, stone coral, and roasted peanuts. common among campsites and travelers Akorn - An extremely alcoholic drink that nearly parallels the Moon Shui (could be a little more alcoholic actually). Made out of Hikari Fruit juice, Blunder berry juice, plum blossoms with crushed up acorns on the rim of the glass. Named after the Grand Secretariat, Ako Nonan Fire Nation Komodo Bun - A Komodo sausage with breading around it Seared Salmon - A slice of cured raw salmon on top of a piece of rice. The salmon has a mayo made from eggs or berries (depends on the chef's choice) that will be torched to create a smoky flavor Bubble Tea - A tea (that can have milk added to it) with tapioca balls made from the Azaron Bubble Dragon's Beard Candy - A fluffy candy that can be filled with a multitude of sweet things, while the candy itself is made of Phoenix Tuft Clam Soup - Boiled clams in a soup made of Aqua Berries Otis Stirfry - Rice, carrots, bamboo and Otis Fungus fried in a wok all together Fruit Salad - Mangos, figs, flaming berries, Sakura Apples with lemon zest and a simple syrup mixed to make a fruit salad Messenger Egg - An egg laid by a Messenger Hawk, fat-free and full of protein due to the hawk's constant activity, can be fried, boiled or scrambled. Berry Smoothie - Flaming Berries, Hawkberries, Aqua Berries blended together to make an interesting tasting smoothie Fried Fiery Shrimps (FFS) - Self explanatory, served by all fast food restaurants Unagi Roll - Sushi roll filled with cucumbers, avocados, carrots and topped with slices of Electric Eel Turtle Crab Inners - Below the shell and the stiff body of the creature, a tiny edible meat with mesmerizing taste, very rare and expensive, served exclusively in Ember Island. Otter Stew - Soup made from Ember Otter meat and Aqua Berry soup Gorocidile Steak - Brought to the Fire Nation illegally by poachers, just a fried piece of Gorocidile meat Shark Fin Soup - The meat from the fin of a rhino shark in an Aqua Berry soup, usually served to upper-class citizens Komodo Rhino Meatloaf - Minced Komodo Rhino meat formed into a shape of a loaf, often served with other vegetables. Pasta Bolognese with Komodo Rhino Meatballs - Fire Lord's favorite dish, pasta served with a delicious tomato sauce and Komodo Rhino meatballs. Molten Caramel Cake - A chocolate, vanilla, or berry cake filled with spiced caramel Mango Lemon Cake - A simple cake with a soft and light flavor. One layer is lemon and one is mango, and it's either lightly frosted, topped with various fruits or sprinkled with firecracker plant seeds. Often served at Ember Island. Poke Bowl - A bowl of rice with multiple types of fish, along with seaweed salad, imitation crab, and a lot of other ingredients you can choose to put on it Lava Cake - A chocolate cake filled with an oozy chocolate filling mixed with firecracker fruit Spiced Ice Cream - Ice cream with chili peppers mixed in Chili Chips - Spicy potato chips Dragon Lizard on a Stick - A Dragon Lizard on a stick, street food Spiced Bugs - Bugs with a lot of spice on them, street food Macaroni and Spice - Macaroni noodles with an extremely spicy sauce made from Flaming Berries Dragon Eel Fillet - These fillets are very expensive and usually only served to upper class citizens. Usually has a garnish of Dragon Lotus Firecrackers - Crackers made of wheat with Firecracker Fruit mixed in, so when you crunch on them, the seeds also start popping Sun Bread - A slice of bread you usually have for breakfast with a Sun Fig jam spread on top Tomato Soup - Soup made from Tomato Carrots, usually with a garnish of Bei Bei Ocean Soup - Made with various fruits and veggies that grow by the water or in the water, and has at least 1 type of meat from aquatic life. Usually has a somewhat sweet or light taste Firecracker Beer - Spicy beer Fruit Punch - A non-alcoholic drink with a lot of tropical fruit juice mixed together and a dash of chili pepper to give it a punch Maggot Slug on a Stick - Street food, a Maggot Slug on a stick Hot Nettle Soup - A soup made by mixing vegetables and adding a few pinches of Pyre Nettle, must be eaten while very hot otherwise the Pyre Nettle turns bad Sweet Hibiscus Tea - Tea made by putting Sweet Hibiscus onto green tea leaves, becomes very sweet, mostly drunk by children. Hawkberry Lollipop - Sharp, sweet flavor Chili Cocktail - An alcoholic tropical drink with some fire flakes sprinkled in, garnished with Bei Bei Komodo Fried Chicken (KFC) - Komodo Chicken meat coated in a batter of flour, egg, water and chili peppers, fried until golden brown Sunset Punch - Juiced purple and pink berries Ember Otter Jerky - Dried Ember Otter meat Eagle Hawk Crispy Wings - Made out of frying Eagle Hawk wings covered in Messenger Hawk Egg and flour to give a delectable taste Fried Fans - Fan Fish fins coated in batter and fried, although it's difficult to eat, it's said that if you're able to fold the fin into a fan without it breaking, then it's good luck Dragon's Den - A high-class dish made with Dragon Lotus, Dragonfish, and a variety of veggies. It has an acquired taste to it and very spicy depending on how much of the Dragon Lotus you request in the dish. Bird's Nest - A piece of bread with a circle cut out in the middle and a Komodo Chicken egg cracked into that middle. It's fried for breakfast Firecracker Brûlée - A spicy creme brûlée made with Firecracker Fruit as the main ingredient, and Firecracker Fruit seeds scattered on top of the dish. Volcano Rocks - Held like a rock candy on a stick, and made of Firecracker Fruit seeds, other things in rock candy, and flavored with various sweet and spicy fruits among the Fire Nation Meteor Candies - Sold at a lot of stores as an off to the side item. Sweet and crunchy, textured and shaped as if you were eating a little meteor piece. Mostly made with flavoring from other fruits, such as Hawkberry, Aqua Berry, mango, etc. Azaron Bubble Pudding - A tapioca-type pudding, but made with the insides of the Azaron Bubble plant, has a light spicy flavor to it, and the texture differs from usual pudding Nature Fruit Tea - A sweet tasting drink with a mix of multiple fruits from across the nations, including Aqua Berries, mangoes, lemons, Sakura Apples, etc. You can add Sugar Hibiscus to it as much as you like to taste for how sweet you want the drink. Sakura Cobbler - An either sweet or spicy cobbler made specifically with Sakura Apples, or can be made with other fruits. Usually has multiple spices mixed inside and a bit messy to cut, but a common and easy dessert to make at home or for parties. Mango Crisp - Small, delectable treats such as those of a muffin, but smaller and shaped into a ball. They're crunchy on the outside but softer on the inside, and have a sugary-tasting "breading" on the outside as well. The inside, as expected, tastes like an explosion of mango. Usually sold as street food by vendors. Seb's Sherbet - A special dessert served often at high class parties or important events in the Fire Nation. Has a variety of fruits and spices, and the coloring of the sherbet tends to be a mix of red and orange swirled together. Banana Berry Brownie - Made with Ash Bananas and berries from the Flaming Berry bush. Has a spicy but sweet flavor to it, and a slightly chunky texture to it but soft to eat. Stormfish Fillet - A filleted Stormfish. Usually served alongside an alcoholic beverage and a mix of veggies on the side. Sun Grill - Made with sliced Sun Shark meat and Sun Figs, and spiced greatly. Has an acquired taste and is very heavy on the meat most of the time. Instant Ignira - Made of meat from the giant Ignira bird, which has a juicy and strong flavor to it. Easy and quick to prepare, just cover the meat in a quick breading and grill for a few minutes. The meat from the bird grills fast, and is immediately packed with flavor. Funneled Firecake - Built and has the texture of a funnel cake at normal carnivals, and mainly sold at Fire Nation festivals or events by vendors. Very sweet tasting and usually flavored vanilla with other toppings on it that you ask for while at the vendor stand. Eagle Hawk Pot Roast - Made most with the meat of an Eagle Hawk. The meat is cut into large pieces and cooked slowly to get a certain flavor to it. A tougher dish textually to eat. Usually topped with multiple spices, sometimes served with a sauce made of Dragon Lotus and Sun Fig. This sauce has an acquired taste to it. Jambalila - Made with the main meat of Fan Fish, this dish has a mix of foods in it. There are multiple veggies from mainly the Fire Nation in it, as well as a light sauce and spice to it. It also usually has rice, and is a very filling dish. Named after Lila, the fiancé of Seb. Dragoncakes - Dragonfish meat rolled up into a breading, then fried/cooked depending on how you want it to taste. Has a crunchy and somewhat salty outside, but on the inside the meat is crisply cooked and juicy. A favorite of many households in the Fire Nation near the water. Turtle Crab Chowder - A thick stew made with the meat of a Turtle Crab, which is slow cooked. Also mixed with a few veggies and spiced to the person's liking. Ryuu's Red Velvet - A sweet red colored cake that has a bursting taste of chocolate. When you cut into the cake, semi-hot melted chocolate will flow out of it. Also has a thin layer of darker red icing between layers. Named after Ryuu Zhao and her love for chocolate. Category:Lore Category:A-Z